


Wolfblood S1 Retold

by SolaWildsoul2930



Series: Wolfblood Series [1]
Category: Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaWildsoul2930/pseuds/SolaWildsoul2930
Summary: Wanting to live with Humans was a dream of Magdalyn Driffield. But she never dreamed that when she got the chance, that it would set things in motion, good and bad. She never thought that it would start the destruction of her old pack, or that she would be hunted down for leaving her pack. But she has the new found love to hold on to, in the form of Maddys older brother, Dean.S1 and still being rewritten. I wrote this story a few years ago, and posted the completed work on Fanfiction.net. But i was unsatisfied with it. So i am rewriting it. One chapter at a time.Slow updates





	Wolfblood S1 Retold

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue 3rd person**

The Pack were all asleep as 3 people walked around. The Alpha and his daughter were talking quietly about her plans. The 3rd person was the beta to the female alpha.

"Magdalyn I understand that you want more from life, but I don't want you going into the human world. It’s too dangerous. " the Alpha said and Magdalyn sighed, she pushed her blonde dreadlocked hair back as she scoffed at her father.

"I can protect myself father. But if it makes you feel any better, I was planning on taking Ember with me." Magdalyn said, her father turned to glare at Ember who backed away and bowed slightly. Magdalyn stepped in front of Ember and glared at her father.

"Don't blame her. I asked her to go with me. Please let me do this. " she asked and waited for her father’s answer.

"Fine! But you only have a month before I send my second to fetch you." he spat and walked off. Magdalyn waited until he was in his den before turning to Ember, before turning to look at her.

"Make sure our trail is cold. " she said and Ember looked at her,

"You want to run away." she stated while following her Alpha. The alphas had their own beta's. Their pack was different than others. Magdalyn nodded as she prepared her bag, filling it with her cloths, and adding her meager belongings to it as well. Food wouldn’t be a problem, as being a wild wolfblood was good for hunting. Granted most animals ran from any wolfblood within 10 yards of them, they were easy to catch.

"That's what I mean to do Ember, he took me from my mother. I hate him and this place. This place isn’t home to me, it’s hell. I get no freedom and no friends. They are always so afraid of me and my father that I get no real friends. Even you are afraid of him, and I don’t want to be under his control anymore." she said to her friend and beta. Ember nodded while she went about packing up their stuff. 

* * *

**1 month later**

Magdalyn and Ember ran through the forest. They had camped out in the forest for that whole month. Then the day that her father's beta would come for us and she didn't want to go back. So, we led him on a wild goose chase, right through other wolf pack territory. They ran to a town called Stoneybridge and stopped.

"Did we lose him?" asked Ember as she looked at Magdalyn, she shrugged and then bent down to the ground, she put her hand on the ground and looked up. Magdalyn saw yellow as she used Eolas, she saw the man cursing and trying in vain to use Eolas, he was never good at using it. He had lost them, and he was afraid to go back to his alpha.

"Yea we lost him. He got lost when we were at the last town. " she said and Ember giggled as she walked into the town.

"Good thing he saved us money. Of course, didn't know he was helping with our relocation. We can get a small place and some cloths. " she said and then turned Ember who was looking around in awe. She had never been in a human town, and she was a bit overwhelmed with it. Ember was a wolf that had been orphaned by my father. Her parents had tried to run from the pack, only to be caught. She had been forced to watch her parents be ripped apart by Magdalyns father. She didn’t know that Magdalyn knew this, but Father had once told her the whole story. He had been gloating that day, telling her that her only friend was under his control.

"Em, come on. Do you want to go to school with me?" Magdalyn asked as she walked to the first store, Ember turned to look at her and then nodded. After nodding she went back to looking around.

"Wait!" Ember yelled suddenly and blushed when all the humans in ear shot looked at her,

"We need to find the Alpha of this area. We can't just move in. There are rules we have to follow." Ember said as she lowered her voice and was sniffing around.

"How are you so sure that there is an alpha in this area?" she asked Ember and Ember smiled, and sniffed again,

"I smell a cub. Where there are cubs, there are Alphas. We need to do this right Mags. Besides, if we have friends from that pack, then your father might not be able to come after us." she said and Magdalyn sighed and nodded. Of course, Magdalyn knew that her father would come for them anyways. She always knew that her father was insane. She had spent half her childhood hoping that he loved her, but she knew better now. He didn’t love her, he wanted to control her. Afterall she was next in line for leadership of the whole pack. She then turned and started following a trail. 

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V **

Maddy had just come home. She had told me of a boy wolf blood that was here. He was fitting in nicely, but now something wasn't right. Dan came into the room, he was growling,

"There are two girls here, they want to speak to the Alpha of the area." he said as Maddy came down from her room. Then the back door opened, and Dean came in. Dean was our first child. He was 16 now, and he lived in his own little house on the property.

"Who are they? I can smell them from my place." he said as he walked into the room fully. I sighed, he was an alpha and he sometimes acted much like a wild alpha.

"Well let’s go find out." I said and led the way out of the house. There standing in front of the house were 2 girls. One was blonde with dreadlocks, she was taller, and she held her head high, she screamed alpha. The other girl was growling, eyes yellow and had red hair that was also in dreadlocks. She was crouching in front of the other girl and was watching all of us. She was a beta. Suddenly the girl with red hair started to lunge. Dean got in front of Maddy and I. But what stopped the girl was a yell,

"Ember! Enough!" the other girl yelled, and Ember turned and looked at her. The other girl was glaring at her, her eyes going from normal looking to bright yellow, black veins showing on her face. Ember kept growling, and the other girl stepped forward and let out a loud growl.

"Get control of your wolf, Ember. You don’t want me to make you. " the other girl spat at her and Ember growled one final time before running off into the woods.

"I'm so sorry. She has a hard time acting human. We came here to ask permission to reside in this town." she stated, and Dan looked at me before turning back to her.

"What is your name?" he asked, and the girl smiled and looked behind her to the loud howling. She sighed,

"I may have trouble getting her calmed down. My name is Magdalyn Driffield. My beta is Ember Ingham. And before you ask, we are both Alphas. " she said and I looked and felt shocked. No one had ever come and asked to stay here.

"Your friend doesn't seem well to be in human territory. You on the other hand seem well suited to it." Maddy said as she stepped forward, Magdalyn looked at her and smirked,

"I used to live with humans. Mother left to live with humans when I was small. But father found us and took me back. You’re the cub that Ember smelled in town." she said,

"She is my daughter. " I said and she smiled and bowed slightly as a howl rang out. She sighed,

"I'm sorry if you don't approve of what I do." she said and then bent down and put her hand on the ground. Then she looked up and I growled as I realized she was using Eolas. She suddenly jumped up and cursed, then blushed when she realized we were listening.

"Sorry. I must go. You will see us both in school." she said and then turned and ran towards the forest. 

* * *

**Deans P.O.V**

I followed her as she ran through the forest. After she had used that gift, I knew that she had to be a wild wolfblood. I was wild myself. I had run away from home when I was 15 and lived with a pack for several years. I had truly gone wild. But my Mother had found me when I was 18 and begged me to come home. I loved my mother, so I came home, but I had refused to live under her roof. I wanted to have my own space, and I had also refused to be confined during full moons. My mother was still unhappy with me over that. I ran up on a very interesting scene. A large tree was laying on the ground, and I could see that someone had tried to destroy it.

“Really. It’s like you’re still a pup.” I heard Magdalyns voice and I focused on them. Ember was sitting on the ground and was looking upset.

“I know, I can’t control myself.” She said and Magdalyn laughed,

“It’s like you’re still a pup. Therefore, you are my beta. If you can’t control your anger, then I can’t let you be on your own.” She said and sighed,

“Look, don’t be so unhappy, you’ll find a way to control your anger. Just don’t be stupid to challenge another Alpha.” Magdalyn said and then stepped over to the tree,

“Why don’t we go find someone to stay.” She asked and then motioned for her to follow. She took off running through the trees, right past me. Ember followed her with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Magdalyn's P.O.V **

I walked into the school 1 week later. We had gotten the Smiths to make papers for us, so now we were officially school students. I watched Ember as she walked in. She was trying so hard to be normal, but if someone bumped into her, she would start growling and I would have to drag her off. Ember was only 14, while I was 16. As I walked down the stairs to my next class I came face to face with the boy from the Smiths.

"So, how's your friend doing?" He asked as he walked with me down the stairs, I sighed,

"She's doing good for now. I need someone to watch her, me and her don't have the same classes." I said and he smirked,

"I’ll have my sister do it." he said, and I smirked right back. We continued to the class, And I hoped that my father wouldn't figure out where I was. 

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my characters. I own nothing but my characters.


End file.
